Levicorpus
Levicorpus is a jinx invented by Severus Snape under the guise of the Half-Blood Prince. It causes a victim to be hoisted into the air and dangle upside-down. It is better performed nonverbally. The counter-jinx is Liberacorpus. Given its use in duelling and in the Lestranges' vault in Gringotts, the spell and its counter-jinx have the same effect if cast non-verbally as well as spoken aloud. Known Uses uses Levicorpus on a Death Eater.]] *James Potter hung Severus Snape in the air to embarrass him in front of his classmates in their fifth year.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *This was likely the spell used by Death Eaters to levitate and humiliate Muggles during the riot at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup.In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Hermione notes "We've seen a whole bunch of people use it, in case you've forgotten. Dangling people in the air. Making them float along, asleep, helpless." Harry stared at her. With a sinking feeling, he too remembered the behaviour of the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup. *Harry finds the spell written in the Half-Blood Prince's textbook during his sixth year. He tries it without knowing what it is and accidentally wakes up Ron by levitating him up into the air.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Harry attempted to use it on Draco Malfoy during their duel in a bathroom, but Draco blocked it. *During the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Harry attempted to use this spell against Severus Snape as he fled from Hogwarts. *Lord Voldemort suspended Professor Charity Burbage upside down in the air above a table in Malfoy Manor in 1997, perhaps using this spell to do so.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *In 1998, Hermione Granger used it on Harry Potter so that Harry could reach Helga Hufflepuff's Cup in the Lestrange Vault when she, Harry, and Ron broke into Gringotts. *During at the Battle at the Department Of Mysteries ,Luna used its against a Death Eater after the Death Eater hits Luna at the face. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the videogame, Levicorpus is a verbal spell that Harry teaches to Dumbledore's Army. In the film, Cho Chang is seen using it on Nigel Wespurt, and later, Luna Lovegood uses it on a Death Eater in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. However, this spell was not learned by Harry Potter until Half Blood Prince because it was contained in the Half Blood Princes potions book. *Also, in the film the spell seems to levitate people rather than hanging them by the ankle. In the video game the spell remains like it is in the books. *''Levicorpus'' was used verbally by Hermione Granger in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. This is unusual not only because the spell is best used non-verbally, but also because Hermione is noted to be highly skilled with nonverbal magic. *As this spell has come to be fairly well-known, it may be true that some other common spells were invented by Snape. *Although invisible in other mediums, in the Half-Blood Prince videogame the spell manifests as a large bird made out of orange light that collides with the victim and disappears in a flash of light, following which they are hoisted into the air as usual. Etymology The spell's name may come from the Latin words "levare", meaning "to raise", and "corpus", meaning "body". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (nonverbal, unnamed) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (nonverbal, unnamed) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' (nonverbal, unnamed) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Jinxes